Time Travel
by Gharilraey
Summary: Terlempar ke masa depan bukan keinginannya sedangkan perangan belum terselesaikan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kembali ke jamannya? /SasuNaru or ShikaNaru.


Langkah kaki ku melambat, jalan setapak didepan ku terlihat bercabang, nafas ku terputus-putus, memegang kepala ketika rasa sakit menyerang, aku merasakan ribuan pisau menghujam kuat permukaan kepala, mencengkram surai pirang ku kuat teriakan kesakitan tidak mengahasilkan apa pun yang keluar dari mulut ku. Tubuh ku limbung menghantam tembok berlumut, dan merosot jatuh kegenang air kotor di bawah, keringat bagaikan biji jagung menetes jatuh ketanah akibat rasa sakit yang mendera kepala ku.

Mengantamakan kepala ke tembok hingga berkali-kali, hidung ini mencium bau amis darah, semua padangan ku pun berputar hingga hanya kegelapanlah yang ku lihat.

* * *

Naruto Bilong's to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Mata itu bergerak tidak teratur berapa saat sebelum benar-benar focus pada langit-langit kamar. Menggerang merasakan denyut kepala yang hebat, tangan itu gemetar untuk memegang kepalanya sendiri. Tangan gemetar itu kembali normal, mata yang tertutup kembali kini terbuka, berusaha bangun dari tidur tubuh berkulit tan itu tidaklah terlihat sehat. Menyadarkan tubuh di kepala tempat tidur, wajah itu menunduk menatp baju yang dikenakannya. Baju putih seperti pasien rumah sakit. Apa ia di selamatkan seseorang?

Pertanyaan itu terusik di benaknya tidak menyadari ada tiga orang asing masuk keruangannya.

"Oh tuhan syukurlah kau sudah sadar, sayang."

Mengangkat wajahnya ada 3 orang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, "Kalian siapa?"

Itu pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu keluar ketika kita berada disituasi atau tempat yang asing, wanita berambut coklat panjang mendudukan diri disampingnya, tangan pucat wanita itu mengusap perban di kepalanya."Kami yang menemukan mu di jalan sepi di dekat proyek pembangunan kantor kami."wanita itu berbicara sorot matanya penuh keibuan.

"Proyek pembangunan."ia bergumam bingung, "Apa ini konoha?"

"Ini bukan di konoha tapi di Tokyo, sayang."senyum menenangkan wanita itu berikan, "Konoha itu nama provensi baru Tokyo sepertinya."ia mengerjap bingung, selama ia hidup tidak pernah ia mendengar nama Tokyo sebagai desa atau 5 negara yang menaungi desanya.

"Tahun berapa ini?"

Dua orang yang sejak dari tadi diam menyeringit bingung lalu tertawa,"09 April 2039."

Ia terbatuk keras, tiga orang disana menatapnya kaget dan segera meberikan segelas air putih kepadanyan. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin say-"

"Ini masa depan."

* * *

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/ShikaNaru**

**A/N : Ini fict kedua di Fandom Naruto semoga semua pada suka.**

**Time Travel**

* * *

Keadaan menjadi hening, wanita berambut coklat berkedip bingung, dua laki-laki sejak dari tadi diam memegang kening mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi pada anak ini. Kejadian ini memang baru pertama kali terjadi tapi bagi orang awam tidak bagi mereka berdua yang hidup cukup lama dalam lingkup dunia sihir. Melirik satu sama lain dua laki-laki itu mengikuti jejak sang wanita duduk di tempat tidur anak bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada mu tapi penyebabnya harus ku pastikan dan perkenalkan aku, Aris Bhod, ini Daniel Wood, lalu wanita ini adik ku Angelina Bhod."senyum sedih terpait di wajah wanita itu.

"Nama mu siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya menatapa wajah itu satu persatu.

"Nama mu terdengar sedikit aneh kalau boleh jujur."ia merengut tidak suka. "Bukan maksud ku menghina, kamu tidak seperti orang jepang kebanyakan yang berambut hitam, apa kamu blasteran?"ia menatap bingung.

"Ia tidak mengerti perkataan mu, bodoh."Daniel berdecak kesal. "Menurut mu ini tahun berapa di tempat mu tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Daniel menghela nafas. "Apa umur 16 tahun sayang?"Angelina bertanya, ia mengangguk saja."Seharusnya kamu bersekolah di kelas dua _high school_."

"Aku sudah lulus dari sekolah dan sudah menjadi _genin_."Angelina berkedip bingung, Daniel menepuk jidatnya pusing, Aris ternganga.

"Istrihatlah dahulu nanti kita akan membahas ini lebih lanjut, Naruto."dengan itu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ia dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Keheningan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyannya, mengistirahtkan tubuhnya kembali, ia spertinya butuh tidur dan semoga saja ketika ia bangun ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

TBC


End file.
